bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Martin11111
matau111-witam też mam na imię marcin Martin11111: Również Cię witam. Miło poznać kogoś o takim samym imieniu :). Wnioskując z twojego nicku zapewne uwielbiasz Matau ;). Ja też go dosyć lubię. To mój ulubiony Toa Metru :P. Leskovikk-witam nowego usera. Mam nadzieję że będziesz nam pomagał w rozwijaniu Wiki no i miłego pobytu na EB. ;-) Martin11111: No oczywiście, że będę pomagał. W końcu po co bym się tu rejestrował :D? Już nawet zrobiłem parę artykulików o broniach ;). Leskovikk- to dobrze. Bo mieliśmy tutaj takiego jednego który nie pomagał tylko niszczył, spamował itp. Kośka - Może tak bardziej byś się skupił na treści, a nie na obrazkach? Zobacz mój artykuł, Klinga Wojny. Jest treść, a nie mnóstwo obrazków, bo może być mnóstwo obrazków. Martin11111: Ja tam widzę przysłowiowe "lanie wody". Tekst jest mało zwięzły i widać, że znaczną część sama wymyśliłaś. Zresztą o broniach o których jak dotąd pisałem jest dosyć mało informacji nawet w języku angielskim. Dużo wiadomo za to jest o broniach z lat 2006+. A Wodna Klinga Wojny się do nich zalicza. Po za tym zdjęcia też są ważne. Kośka - Ale nie może ich być za dużo. Poza tym takie samo "lanie wody" mogę wytknąć na stronach o postaciach. Niektóre rzeczy po prostu ciebie nie interesują. Poza tym ja tego nie wymyśliłam, tylko wywnioskowałam, zgodnie z logiką. Poza tym o broniach sprzed 2006 też sporo wiadomo. Myślę logicznie, bo logika to potęga. Proponuję to również tobie, bo widzę, że raczej się nie polubimy. Martin11111: Ja daję obrazki, które są przydatne. Takie jak setowy wygląd, wygląd w grze lub filmie oraz sposób użycia. I masz dużą wyobraźnię skoro uważasz, że pochodzisz z nieistniejącej wyspy ;). Więc potrafisz przesadnie "lać wodę", co przedstawiłaś w pokazanym parę wypowiedzi wyżej artykule. Ja piszę o rzeczach, które są najważniejsze i pochodzą z oficjalnych źródeł. Co do broni sprzed 2006... O broniach z 2004(zwłaszcza buławach Vahki) wiadomo sporo. Ale już o 2003 wiemy malutko. Bo wtedy skupiano się na story, a nie opisach postaci, broniach, itd. I za to kocham te czasy... Co do tego "niepolubienia" to cię nie lubię już od kilku miesięcy, czyli od czasu kiedy cię poznałem. Kośka - Taa? A co ci do tego, skąd jestem? Co ci do tego? Może ja ci tak napiszę, co? Ale masz szaloną wyobraźnię, skoro myślisz, że jesteś mądry. Ale masz niekontrolowaną wyobraźnię, skoro myślisz, że jesteś normalny. Ale masz nadpobudliwą wyobraźnię, skoro myślisz, że możesz mnie obrażać. I co? Poza tym nie "leję wody". Dla kogoś, kogo interesuje dana broń, te informacje są ciekawe. Zdjęcia nie są ważne, wyobraź sobie. Poza tym to twoje "oficjalne"... Ładnie brzmi, pewnie dlatego użyłeś tego słowa. Wyobraź sobie, że jeśli trochę pomyślisz, wiesz, używa się do tego czegoś, co nazywa się mózgiem, to można do różnych rzeczy dojść samemu. Chyba, że niestety różowa galareta, którą masz w głowie do niczego ci nie służy. Kośka - Ah, informacje o tobie, świetnie. Dopisz sobie: mam nadpobudliwą wyobraźnię, bo myślę, że jestem mądry. Albo nie masz wcale piętnastu lat, albo masz i jesteś niesamowicie głupi i egocentryczny. Powinieneś się chyba zastanowić, kto tu kogo powinien krytykować. Ciekawie wplatasz obrazy w tekst. To po to, żeby cię za to nie zablokowali? Bo nie zauważą? Daruj sobie. Jak masz mnie obrażać, to wal prosto z mostu, krox. Martin11111: Gdzie niby cię obraziłem? I wiedz, że za głupich i bezmózgich uważają mnie tylko ci co mają inne zdanie niż ja lub ci których zbanowałem(nie wszyscy, ale paru się znalazło, którzy tuż po dostaniu bana zmienili opinię o mnie z fajnego kolegi, który wie dużo o Bionicle na durnego człowieka, któremu z gorąca wyparował mózg). Nie lubię się wykłócać z innymi ludźmi, bo to nic nie daje-marnuje się tylko czas i klawiatura. Więc żegnam cię droga Kośko z mojego profilu. Martin11111: Swoją głupotę to pokazujesz jak narazie tylko ty obrażając mnie. Z krytyki jestem znany-taki mam charakter i już. I do moich artykułów się jak na razie nikt nie czepiał oprócz ciebie. Jestem z nich dumny. Miały nawet pojawić się na profesjonalnej stronie o Bionicle za której domenę miało się płacić 50zł miesięczne, ale projekt nie wytrwał próby czasu. Niestety. Ja nie chcę cię obrażać. Tylko ty na mnie naskakujesz. Kośka - Nie obrażasz mnie tak? Tylko ja cię obrażam tak!?! Masz tu cytat ze swojej wypowiedzi: "I masz dużą wyobraźnię skoro uważasz, że pochodzisz z nieistniejącej wyspy ;)". I co??? Czy to według ciebie nie jest obraźliwe? Poza tym ja ci grzecznie doradziłam, pokojowo, pokazując przykład, a ty zacząłeś się czepiać mojego artykułu. I co? Okazuje się, że zarzucasz mnie coś, co sam zacząłeś. Bardzo ciekawe... Może nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy? Może nawet powinnam cię nazywać daminus, bo może nie wiesz też, czy nie masz przypadkiem żony i gromadki dzieci, co? Martin11111: Ja ci piszę komplement, że masz bogatą wyobraźnię, a ty mnie za to obrażasz? Im dłużej słucham twych wypowiedzi to tym bardziej się dziwię, że są tacy ludzie... Nie lubię się powtarzać, ale muszę. Kłócenie się z innymi ludźmi nic nie daje po za stratą czasu, którego ostatnio mam szczególnie mało, więc żegnam cię Kośko i nie będę odpowiadał na twe wypowiedzi, bo mam lepsze rzczy do roboty. Kośka - Też mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, ale ja nie uciekam, kiedy ktoś wyłapuje moje błędy. Czy sądzisz, że się cieszę, kiedy piszesz mi, że pewnie mam wybujałą wyobraźnię, i wnioskujesz tak na podstawie mojego pochodzenia. W dodatku na początku piszesz na temat, wplatasz to i znowu na temat. Specjalnie to ukryłeś, bo dobrze wiesz, że to obraźliwe. Przyznaj się chociaż, że to była obraza i zakończmy sprawę. Ucieczka typu: "Żegnam" nie jest żadnym rozwiązaniem. Można by zrobić konkurs. Każda osoba, która się pojawia na EB, jest witana etc. i proszona o to, żeby przez chwilę nic nie pisała. Jakoś krótko, dzień-dwa max. A my w tym czasie robimy szybkie zakłady - czy tym razem uda się Kośce z tym kimś nie pokłócić. Ciekawe co by ludzie obstawiali. ((((((((-; Martin, nie przejmuj się. Kośka jest ok. To co piszesz & wrzucasz też jest ok. Takie życie, różni ludzie zwracają uwagę na różne rzeczy. Happy editing! (-; -- Nef (talk) 13:58, 18 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - No przepraszam, ja mu grzecznie dałam przykład i wyraziłam swoją opinię, a on stwierdził, że "leję wodę". Kto tu na kogo się rzuca to chyba już zauważyliście. Kośka - Hmm... Nef... Całkiem niezły pomysł... Ale chodzi o to, że ja miałabym się starać z nim kłócić, nie on ze mną, tak, jak tutaj? Jak tak, to być ciekawie. No przyznaję, nie myślałem aż tak szczegółowo o tym konkursie. (-; -- Nef (talk) 08:27, 19 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - A to szkoda. Bo możnaby sprawdzić, kto ma oko do hazardu. Ale do rzeczy: co by dostawali zwycięzcy? :D Bionicel Hejka! Też jestem Marcin! Możesz dodać jakieś swoje historie? Rozbudować stronę? Jak to zrobisz to mi napisz. Wtedy z przyjemnością wejdę. Blagam cie przeslij TA STRONE WSZYSTKIM SWOIM ZNAJOMYM-> www.przedluzwakacje.1k.pl jesli na ta stronke wejdzie 1 500 000 osob to wakacje zostana przedluzone do 1 pazdziernika ! chcecie sie dowiedziec czegos wiecej to wchodz na stronke. Podaj Dalej Martin11111: Aż dziw, że po 5 latach pamiętam hasło do tej badziewnej wikii Oo.